


Sugar and Spice

by Rex501st



Series: Ice Mommy [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Inverted Nipples, MILF, Married Banter, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Melony is plump, Missionary, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, big dick, cum, love handles, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Melony and Isbjörn share in some after dinner treats. Namely some good sex.
Relationships: Melony/Melony's Husband
Series: Ice Mommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Sugar and Spice

“As much as I love how you look in that dress, I kinda wanna take it off right now.”

Melony and Isbjörn had made it home from the restaurant and barely made it in the front door before they were kissing. Just slow and steady meetings of their lips at first. Melony had gone in first and Isbjörn had followed her and proceeded to pick her up and carry her to the kitchen where he sat her down on the island. They knew that the kids were all in bed by now so they weren’t all too worried about making noise. Once she was on relatively solid ground, her kisses turned hungrier. She had him gripped close with one hand pulling on the lapel of his jacket and the other on the nape of his neck, and he likewise held her in place with his hands on her waist. 

Growing impatient, Isbjörn slid his tongue at her bottom lip which was his request for access. His wife granted it to him and he began to swirl his tongue around hers when she parted her lips. She moaned into his mouth as he reveled in her taste. While maintaining his attacks in her mouth, he dropped his hand and found the open slit in the side of her dress and began to caress her thick thigh. His fingers sunk into the soft flesh and he could feel the straining in his pants growing with every squeeze.

He reluctantly broke the kiss to tell her his intentions to undress her. 

“Bedroom,” Melony managed to breathe out. She nearly ran out of oxygen thanks to his machinations. 

In one fluid motion, her husband pulled her up off the kitchen island with one arm around her back and sliding beneath her leg with the one that was up her dress, and started marching to the stairs. Her weight was never an impediment for him and the way he could handle her like that just got her more turned on. Heat began pool between her legs and she started to grind her crotch against his as he lead them up the stairs.

“Ohhhh babe, you know that’s not a good idea,” he whispered while trying to keep his balance. His cock was ready to rip right out of his slacks. 

“I want your seed, sugar.” 

There it was. Only five little words that let him know how it was going to be. He felt his balls start to churn up batches of cum.

“Your wish is my command.”

He plunged his lips against hers again as they finally reached their bedroom. 

He never had any struggles when carrying his wife - his long career of rough, manual labor had forged his body into a well oiled machine. It was easy for him to notice just how much Melony loved his body. After a few quick steps he tossed her on the bed with a heave, and shucked out of his jacket in a flash. 

Melony landed on the bed with a huff and watched as her husband threw off his jacket before practically diving on top of her. She immediately grabbed at his shirt and ripped it open, causing the buttons to scatter everywhere on the floor. “Oops,” was her only response. She didn’t really care all that much because he only wore nice shirts like this once every three months or so, and also she needed to get her hands on his skin. With the shirt hanging open she had full access to her husband’s torso to which she quickly began feeling up. His muscles were still well developed and defined despite him having been in a managerial position for the past five years. She slowly trailed her hands up and down his chest, gently pushing back against him as he tried to get to her. All a part of the game she thought.

While she knew he it wasn’t enough strength to keep him away fully, she did yelp in surprise when he had finally had enough and forced himself on top of her. Isbjörn locked his lips to hers and kissed her in earnest again, savoring the taste of her lips before trailing across her cheek and down to her neck. 

“MmMMmmMMM,” Melony moaned as he attacked the soft skin below her ear. 

He took the sound of appreciation as a signal and began to gently slide his tongue down from her neck to her throat, and even lower into her mile long cleavage. The taste was intoxicating. As he reveled in it, he deemed that it was time to get that fucking dress off. Regretfully he needed to remove his mouth from her chest, but it was in sacrifice of a good cause. Leaning back on his legs Isbjörn flipped Melony onto her stomach and undid the zipper on the back of her dress. It didn’t go all the way to the bottom, terminating just above her ass. 

“Easy there, sugar. Don’t wanna ruin the merchandise,” she remarked coyly from beneath him. She lifted her arms up one at a time to help him get the shoulder straps of the dress down. 

“Don’t worry, spice. I know what I’m doing,” her husband replied as he pulled her up into a kneeling position in front of him. 

The dress was now open in the back and being held up by Melony’s bust in the front. Isbjörn unhooked the bra that she was wearing and the immediate loosening allowed the front of the dress to roll down. Now that her breasts were free and clear, he went right to them and began to grope them from his position behind her. Melony’s breasts eclipsed his hands even though his they were on the large side compared to most other men and try as he might, he never managed to fit them over the whole thing. He began to squeeze, feeling the supple flesh mold in between his fingers. He could also feel the puffy areolas against his palms, the tiny little nubs of her nipples hidden inside the areola. More and more moans of pleasure were coming from Melony as result of his contrivances. 

“I… I.. thought you w-wanted this dress offff…” 

“Oh, I do,” he said while leaning forward to place a kiss on the back of her neck. “I just couldn’t resist playing a little bit first.” 

At this point, Melony was about to cum right there in her underwear. Wet slick poured out of her pussy and down her thighs. Years of marriage had gotten them so in synch with their bodies, that they knew exactly where to touch, how hard to squeeze, and when to intensify the efforts. After a few more delicate touches of her breasts, Isbjörn finally slid his hands off of them and grabbed the dress that was stuck at her midsection. He pulled it down in the front and shifted his hands to the back so that he could stretch it down over her plump ass. She knew he wouldn’t be able to get it all the way off if she was still on her knees, so she fell forward onto the bed and lifted her ass into the air to give him room to finish sliding it off her legs.

“My god, you are so fucking beautiful babe,” he breathed out at the magnificent sight in front of him. 

Melony laid on her front, arms resting above her head, breasts being squished out on each side, ass slowly jiggling as she swayed side to side, knowing exactly how crazy it was driving Isbjörn. She cocked her head back to get a look at him and saw her husband with a look of pure adoration in his eyes and a raging hard-on in his pants. 

“I need your cum.”

The sternness of her words were enough to snap him out of his trance.

“I’m gonna fill you up,” he said with an edge to it. 

Isbjörn threw off his now ruined shirt and unbuckled the belt at his waist. He made quick work in pulling it through the loops on his pants and then undid the button and fly on said pants. His large cock was still restrained in his boxers but the feeling offered him a chance to let his anticipation build. He then reached forward and fingered the waistband of the panties Melony still had on, yanking them down her thick legs and tossing them on the floor. He could see just how wet her pussy was as it glistened in the low light of the bedroom. The trails of slick ran down her inner thighs providing him with an ‘x marks the spot’ for where to go. 

Melony felt the fresh air hit her soaking lips when her husband finally removed her underwear and it caused her to moan in delight. Her pussy ached for his cock and the seed locked way inside it. She raised her hips slightly to give herself enough room to snake one of her arms beneath her so she could access her pink flower. With two fingers she spread her lips open, showing Isbjörn where he needed to go. 

“Right here. Right now. Knock me up,” she demanded.

With the order given, Isbjörn unfurled his cock and balls from his boxers. His ten inches of length angled up towards his stomach as he spit into his hand and rubbed it against the broad head before giving it a few pumps up and down the shaft. His balls hung low, clearly heavy with pent up cum. He shifted forward and pressed his cockhead against his wife’s wet opening. With a fluid motion, he entered her and sighed.

“Ohhhhh fffffuck…” Melony gasped as her loving husband finally parted her. She could feel his wide head just inside the entrance and she lifted her hips higher to get more of his cock. He responded in kind by sliding in inch by inch, his thick cock loosening her tunnel as he hilted himself in her juicy cunt. She knew that his shaft was all the way inside her when she felt his balls resting against the hood of her clit. Melony had loved being able to take her husband balls deep and it pleased her to no end. 

She arched her back as he began to pull his length out before pushing it back in. He slowly began to pick up the pace, sliding his cock in and out of her in a soothing rhythm. Her orgasm was beginning to build in the lower part of her stomach and she knew how to hold it there for maximum effect. As Isbjörn continued to plunge in and out of her pussy, her ass rolled against him in waves, their skin clapping against one another. 

“Your ass, sugar. It wants my s-s-seed,” he moaned as he gave it a slap that sent ripples through the meat of it. 

“MMnnhghh,” groaned Melony as her snatch clenched against her husband’s dick in response to the spanking he gave her. “My w-womb is h-hungry for it.”

He knew that he was only able to get so much leverage from this prone position, and he would need more room to maneuver if he was to shoot her full of cum. The wet squelching sound soon faded as Isbjörn pulled out fully and leaned back. His cock was now coated entirely in his wife’s juices and gave the length some strokes to add to the sensation. “Let's turn you over.” 

With assistance, Melony flipped onto her back and rested her head against the pillows. She finally got a good look at her love and and melted with the sight. His hair had fallen down into his forehead and was plastered there with sweat, he still had his pants and boxers on around his legs and she wondered just how he was able to fuck her so good while restricted like that, and his turgid cock was standing at full attention, just waiting to fill her pussy full of his thick batter. She watched as he quickly rolled off the bed and shucked off his remaining clothes before returning to kneel in front of his goddess. 

She spread her legs open wide, “Fuck me and fill me, baby.”

In an instant, he was inside of her balls deep again. Isbjörn watched his soulmate’s eyes roll back as he began to thrust into her without reservation. He reached down and grabbed at her breasts, squeezing and tweaking them which earned him a chorus of ecstatic moans.

He could feel his orgasm building up with each stroke but he held it down, not wanting the pleasure to end. Melony’s plump body shook and convulsed with each pump of his cock and he drooled at the sight of her stomach and love handles as they jiggled. Wanting to make her cum he moved off of her breasts and began to rub her clit. He quickly massaged it with his fingers before pinching it hard.

Melony felt her orgasm coming to head as Isbjörn plowed into her from the front now. Sweat dripped down his chest in rivulets, his pecs glistening as muscles shifted beneath his skin and she couldn't pry her eyes away. She adored his strong body and with just how much precision he used it to bring her into ecstasy. When he attacked her clit, the dam broke. The heat between her legs released and she came with a scream, “I’m c-c-coooomiiiiiing!”

Her legs involuntarily wrapped around his waist and held him close. As he continued to plunder her pussy, she squeezed down on his cock determined to milk him dry.

“Melony, oh god…” he whispered as he felt his own release starting. One, two, three more thrusts and his cum jetted out of his cock in thick ropes, flooding her womb. “Get pregnant…” 

Hot seed flooded her pussy and Melony could feel herself warm up from the inside out. Her chest rose and fell as she gasped out trying to bring oxygen back into her lungs after the thorough fucking. The cum continued to flow with each twitch of Isbjörn’s dick, causing it to leak out the sides and pool between her legs. 

“Oh baby, so much. So much…” she sighed while rubbing at her belly where a child would grow.

If it were under any other circumstances, there no doubt would be sperm finding eggs and the insemination process getting underway. Except now. Isbjörn had received his vasectomy three years earlier and his potent swimmers were now a distant memory.

“Fuck… That felt incredible, spice…” 

His cock began to soften after releasing the last bits of cum and he slid out of his wife, releasing the cap that was holding back the raging river and it oozed out onto the sheets. Now spent of energy, he flopped onto the soft bed next to Melony.

She laid there still catching her breath and basking in the afterglow of an incredible fucking. “You did wonderful, sugar.” She reached down and fingered her pussy to scrape out the rest of the cum that was still stuck inside. Since she didn’t give him any sort of blowjob this time around, she brought some of it up to her mouth to get a taste of him. Just as delicious as ever. In all their years together, she never turned down a chance to swallow any of his seed. After getting a good gulp down, she rolled over on top of her husband. He responded in kind by wrapping his arms around her so to hold her in place. 

He planted his lips on hers, getting the faint taste of his cum from her mouth in return. He didn’t seem to mind. As much as he would like to fall asleep right like this, with the love of his life held in his arms, he knew they needed to get cleaned up and put new sheets on the bed. “We should go shower, don’t ya think?”

“But I don’t wanna move,” she whined.

“Do you remember the last time we fell asleep like this after sex like that?”

She definitely remembered.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. And they said I didn’t marry you for your smarts.”

Isbjörn chuckled at that. 

“Up we go!” He rolled over onto his side in order to sit up straight so he could pick Melony up bridal style for the trek to the bathroom. He had to grunt from the effort, his legs still weak from propping himself up during the fuck session. She slung one arm behind his neck as he carried her and left the other one hanging by her side. In a subtle move of dexterity, she began to casually play with his flaccid dick with her free hand, a clearly obvious sign she was not done with it yet. By the time they reached the threshold, he was at full mast again, his cock sticky with drying cum and Melony’s juices. 

“What am I gonna do with you?”

“Oh I don’t know, sweetie. Maybe fuck me again?” she jokingly remarked as he placed her back down on her own two feet. 

He turned the water on in the shower and turned to face her with a cocked eyebrow. “Well… when you put it that way…” he postured as he grabbed her and pulled them both into the steamy cascade.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby,” he said as she squatted in front of him, ready to start anew.

**Author's Note:**

> back again with these two! This is a direct continuation of A Day In the Life, following their escapades after dinner.
> 
> both of them found out early on in the marriage that Breeding Kink was high on the list of their shared kinks 
> 
> come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/mike_audette)
> 
> hope you enjoy!


End file.
